


A 1st Year Anniversary Picnic

by Dreamillusions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Anniversary, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Dialogue Heavy, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Fluff, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Group Hugs, Hugs, Picnics, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first year anniversary, like i mean bear hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: so welcome to the first anniversary day of the game 'UNDERTALE' so i decided to write something - like the sensible person that i am *smirk*anyways, the gang goes to a picnic to celebrate the occasion.not connected to the scartale series. post pacifist.





	A 1st Year Anniversary Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> SO TODAY IS THE BIG DAY! IT IS THE AWAITED ANNIVERSARY OF THE RPG GAME 'UNDERTALE'. I ONLY JOINED THE FANDOM TWO-THREE MONTHS AGO, BUT I ENJOYED EVERY MOMENT OF IT AND I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THE SPECIAL DAY.
> 
> NOTE THAT IT'S AN FIC NOT CONNECTED TO MY SCARTALE SERIES. FOR ONE, SANS IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE CHARA (FOR STORY PURPOSES) AND ALPHYS WAS NOTIFIED OF THE PROBLEM AND IS NOW LOOKING FOR A SOLUTION.
> 
> don't own undertale, toby fox does.
> 
> enjoy ^^

* _Flavor text_ _italics -_ Chara

" **all lower case bold** " - Sans

"ALL UPPER CASE" - Papyrus

 ** _bold italics_** \- Frisk when chara is in control of the body

* * *

_*So, it has been a year, huh?_

"Seems to have."

_*God, it felt like it was just yesterday._

"Indeed it does."

_*…You're not as happy as I thought that you would be._

"What gave you that idea?"

_*You are using big words. usually you do that only when you are at work._

A sigh. "I am… I'm just… tired, I guess?"

_*Oh, I forget how much you have been working yourself to the ground having to deal with those stupid humans._

"Well, sorry about that."

_*Nah, It's okay. It just means that you have to take a day off tomorrow and we'll go somewhere! My treat!_

"Really!?"

_*Yep. So no more grouching like an elderly and finish the food. I'm not throwing out any more food after last month fiasco._

"Sorry…"

_*And stop apologizing!_

"…Sorry."

_*And don't smirk! Gah! I hate you so much sometimes! That's it, I am taking back my offer._

"Aww, I love you, too."

_*And no flirting either!_

"You're blushing."

_*Am not!_

"Are too!"

" **really? this early in the morning?** "

_*Oh, shit._

Two heads turned towards the door where a small blue jacket covered skeleton appeared, seeming to be amused at their antics.

"s **o i see that you two got _heated up_.** "

_*That was terrible, Sans, and you know that._

" **welp, i got up way too early because of paps so i don't have my usual _funny bone_.** "

_*Don't groan, Chara. Don't. Groan._

"You're groaning, Chara."

_*Shut up, Frisk! God, why is it that the comedian is the only one who can see me?_

"Well, _I_ can see you."

_*Not helping, Frisk._

"Heh heh. How about we finish eating, okay? I'm still too tired and I think that you just _blew_ me away."

_*It's about me yelling, isn't it?_

"Yep."

 _*Great… and another joke had_ bit the dust _._

"Chara… no dark humor."

_*Try me._

A cough alerted them once again to the skeleton, who was grinning his usual shit-eating grin, only this time it seemed genuine.

He waved at them when he noticed that he finally got their attention

" **so tori said that tomorrow we're going for a picnic. that's kind of the only reason i came here. she's out getting supplies.** "

And the skeleton was gone.

_*Figures. God, why does she let him enter the house so freely?_

"He's our Dunkle."

 _*_ Your _Dunkle. I am not dealing with him. If only mom could have seen me…_

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it, okay? Alphys will find a way, okay?"

_*Okay…_

"Now how about we actually eat and not get distracted again?"

 _*Sounds like a_ sound _plan._

A choke. "Chara!"

* * *

The park was bright with afternoon sun and empty save for several monster children running around one of the swings and taking turns on it, a Moldsmall whining about not being able to get onto the swing.

the group passed by them without much thought, knowing that the kids are safe with the adult rabbit monster watching over, and settled on a low meadow filled with fresh green grass and littered with several trees taller even from Asgore himself.

"I'm so glad that everyone had gathered!" The seven (eight, counting Chara) of them sat down on the white pink plaited picnic blanket. They watched eagerly as Toriel opened the baskets and placed in the middle of the circle the array of dishes, smirking as she saw the hungry expressions of the gang.

"I swear, you put them down slowly because you enjoy watching us suffer!" Undyne exclaimed in annoyance. The humanoid white furred goat laughed but placed the food quicker.

"Now remember," She interrupted just as a victory shout erupted, "No messing around and practice your manners."

"Who cares about manners when it's food?" The blue skinned fish monster yelled and charged for the pancakes, Frisk yelled along with her and went for the meat strips, shouting in triumph when they managed to snatch the juiciest piece right from Papyrus' bone digits. Sans snickered when Papyrus bellowed in anguish and took the strip that his brother was trying to pin down this time.

"SANS! STOP THAT!" The taller skeleton snapped at the big boned one. Undyne burst out with cackling, taking the plate and sharing it with Alphys and Asgore. Papyrus' eye-sockets widened and then drooped with sadness, moping over how he could not reach the meat.

Frisk eyed him and quietly tapped his arm bones and presented him with their plate when they caught his eye. Papyrus gasped and his sockets sparkled as he gently took the dish, as if it was the most precious treasure.

"THANK YOU, HUMAN. I WILL TREASURE IT FOREVER!" Frisk smiled bashfully.

" **uh… paps, you do realize that it's for eating? i mean, do you want to _meat_ toriel's wrath?** " Sans snickered.

"SANS!" Frisk chose this moment to embrace him, burying their face into his casually clothed ribs. The group stopped their chatting and looked at Frisk and Papyrus as the latter gingerly placed down the plate and wrapped his bones around the tiny human, his permanent goofy smile softening.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER, HUMAN? YOU SEEM UPSET."

Frisk shook their head. "Not upset… Don't want to let go."

A moment of silence and then Undyne jumped to her feet and jumped behind the two and swept them into a bigger hug. "Hey, don't leave your bestie out, punk!"

"I'M THE HUMAN'S BESTIE!" Papyrus protested.

"Don't fight, you two," Alphys rushed to them, worrying over the two monsters and not noticing Sans appearing behind her and pushing her into the embrace, yelping when Undyne finished the job and trapped her between Frisk and Papyrus.

"GROUP HUG!" Papyrus exclaimed and Toriel and Asgore joined, the humongous monsters easily covering the five.

" **you sure have an _armful_ of bonebags,** " Sans joked and protests were heard from his brother, Undyne and the unseen tag-along.

Chara stared at the group, especially Toriel and Asgore, face blank but eyes dark with suppressed sadness. Frisk looked up and noticed their companion's misery. They furrowed their brows and beckoned the specter to join the bear hug.

Chara folded their arms and frowned, looking a bit angry. _*You know they can't see me, Frisk. So what's the point?_

Frisk emphasized their motion, not seeming to care. Chara sighed and complied, jumping into the small gap and pressing onto Frisk, eyes drooping when they couldn't feel the warmth. But suddenly Frisk grabbed their SOUL link and Chara yelped when they got yanked into their shared body, feeling as their body-mate scooted away, letting them take control of their body.

Almost immediately they were hit with all of the sensations of the group; bones digging softly into their chest and back, clammy slick membrane pressed to their face, rough elastic skin brushing over their arms and the giant fur covered paws patting their hair and back.

It was awkward, smelly, a bit painful and too hot. But tears still prickled in their eyes and they squeezed them shut, tightening their arms around Papyrus's ribs, thankfully the skeleton was holding them so they didn't have the danger of falling on their butt.

They felt more than saw Frisk's big emotional grin and chuckled. Leave it to the kid to make them feel so sappy.

None of their friends (and parents) knew that they were no longer holding Frisk but rather the imposing Chara, but they still could pretend.

They secretly smiled to Frisk. _*Thank you so much, Frisk. You gave me so much. I don't even know how to return it. I can only thank you for choosing to destroy the barrier. Mom and dad had enough trouble so it was time that they were set free._

**_No problem, Chara. Besides, it was worth it._ **

_*Yeah… it was…_

**Author's Note:**

> important: i have recently opened an undertale blog on tumblr for my scartale AU. the fics have pictures there so it's more nicer. it's called @scartale-an-undertale-au. see you there!


End file.
